Izuku The Warrior Of Light
by SleepingLionBoy
Summary: The adventure starts one night as Izuku midoriya has a very strange dream that makes his quirklessness a little bit more complicated read and find out how this complication sets Izuku on the road to becoming the greatest hero. (AshidoDeku)
1. The Start Of A New Symbol Of Peace

Disclaimer: I own the plot

Speaking""

Mind stuff ''

Black that was all to be seen as he looked around, he could hear the wind roaring in his ears, feeling himself plummeting at an unknown speed before suddenly coming to a stop and landing on a hard surface, light started to surround him as what appeared to be an unknown flock of birds flew away and the next he knew he was standing on a huge stained glass platform light radiating from it.

He looked down to see himself on it a medium height boy kind of lanky with a wild mane of black curls that had what appeared to be a greenish hue to them, his eyes were closed and face was fairly plain looking save for a few freckles dusted across his pale face. He wore a black school uniform with red high top shoes that had white soles and black laces.

He looked at it some more and saw his mother she was a bit round with long straight hair the colour matching his own, he also saw a man he knew from T.V. his absolute favourite hero, the number one hero and symbol of peace, that hero's name was all might he had an everlasting grin on his face, canary yellow hair that was slicked back mostly, except for two long sections that one might almost compare to rabbit ears.

The boy gasped and looked to see one more person, one he cared for quite a lot, one he was quite close to. This person had ash blonde hair and eyes as red as rubies, one might think him attractive if not for the unseemly scowl on his face. This made the boy gasp in surprise and take a step back before realizing it was just a picture and he sighed.

He walked forward and then someone spoke to him 'So much to do so little time young hero' the green haired kid looked around confused before the voice continued 'now then young hero tell me what do you desire most in life? What drives you?'

Without hesitation a response forced it's way out of his throat

"I want to be a hero! I want to save people with a smile on my face! I want to be someone people can count on for support and reassurance!"

The voice felt as if it smirked before chuckling 'a fine answer young hero one worth honoring' the 14 year old boy stumbled back as a single ornate pedestal rose from the platform, there he saw something that piqued his interest.

Floating upon the pedestal looked to be an oversized key it had a silver pole with teeth connected at the end, on the other end was a small navy blue band around it.

The "neck" of the key was connected to what looked like an oversized handle guard that surrounded a black handle with a criss cross grip pattern. At the end was a small silver chain attached and connected to it were three metal circles, two small on top and one bigger on the bottom connected to the two.

He held his hand out, the the key disappeared and reappeared in his hand. He was shocked and amazed it weighted nothing and felt perfectly balanced in his hand, in a sense it was perfect he was shocked and amazed this in its own sense was his quirk and he didn't care what others said about it.

The voice spoke again 'I'm sorry to do this but the best way to learn it through experience, just remember you can do anything with this all you have to do is see it and want it' with that there was a feeling of absence, and then a light shone down on him and his shadow grew to a huge proportion before removing itself from the floor and becoming solid.

There was a now a ginormous shadow with an unruly mane of hair and and a heart shape cut of his chest and the boy froze. He stood there frozen in fear before a giant fist came at the wielder trying to crush him, he stood there frozen till the last second before diving out of the way and taking a deep breath he couldn't die his mom would worry and so he decided to fight.

He lowered his stance knees bent a little the keyblade as he decided to refer to it in both hands, he then charged and started swinging he hit the only thing he could reach trying his best to damage the legs of the beast.

The shadow reached out for him and he jumped back taking a chance and acted on an instinct nagging at him. He pointed the keyblade into the sky and shouted "Thunder!" there was a boom and a crack and down came a blinding bolt of lightning that struck the enemy's head.

The boy gasped, he couldn't believe it worked although at the same time he felt as if something was missing now, not all of that something but it was odd as it was slowly refilling.

This time he tried something different he aimed the tip at the head of the monster and tried another word "Fire!" that resulted in a fire the size of a basketball maybe bigger flying at the monsters face.

The boy smirked as he realized his power he gave one last test to prove his theory after all, you should always try at least three tests when experimenting he then found himself using the last word that came to mind "Blizzard!"

He wasn't sure why he said blizzard instead of ice but it just felt right and worked, a very small glacier of ice around the same size as the fire appeared and collided with the face of the monster before it disappeared in a plume of black smoke.

The hero sighed in relief and fell back onto his butt the key disappeared and he sighed in relief.

"IZUKU!" his eyes shot open and he sat up looking down at his hand "The keyblade…?"

he let out another sight this one in disappointment before getting up and changing clothing, he grabbed his canary yellow bag and left his room heading downstairs.

"Good morning mom" he greeted her and sat down at the table to see a decent breakfast before him to start his day of ninth grade, he saw before him a plate of eggs sunny side up three strips of bacon and a small bowl of grapes, strawberries, and blueberries.

Izuku thanked his mom for breakfast and ate it knowing he would need his strength to get through the day.

Once finished he got up and left for the door putting on his shoes and tying them he looked back "see you later mom i'm going to school now" as he was leaving he heard back "Goodbye Izuku have a good day" and he was off and making his way to school.

He walked through the streets before he heard a huge crash and a smile rose to his face and he ran towards the sound, there he saw a huge crowd and pushed his way to the front, he saw a huge shark looking man with dreads causing havoc.

"Who's fighting?" he looked "oh my gosh it's the up and coming rising star kamui woods!" he heard a chuckle and looked up to see an older man "You wanted to know who was fighting and answered it yourself, you a hero nerd kid?"

Izuku responded with a blush and nervous smile rubbing the back of his head looking down before pulling out a notebook that read 'Hero Analysis For The Future' he opened it up to a page with a very rough drawing of the wood based hero before staring intently at the fight taking notes in full detail before stopping and seeing the hero using his signature move copying him "Lacquered Chains Prison!"

The older man laughed again though he said nothing and was cut off when a giant blur of beige orange and blue came flying hearing the words "Canyon Canon!" the blur stood up tall as a skyscraper she had blue horns and blonde hair she then greeted

"My name is Mt. Lady a pleasure to meet your ass-quaintance" she wiggled her rear as she said that and Izuku had to respond with "She stole his capture as her debut!" he immediately opened to a new page writing down everything he could about her before the older man looked down

"Aren't you in school? You're gonna be late kid" he looked at the time and gasped as he put away his notebook and ran to school barely making it on time.

He sat down in his seat trying to catch his breath before he hears "Oi deku shut the fuck up you're annoying me" he looked over with a scared look on his face "k-k-kacchan" he slapped his hands over his mouth and stared at his desk quietly waiting for class to start.

The day went rather well he was pretty much ignored until the final period when their homeroom teacher came in "Now I'd like to ask your career occupations seeing as it almost time for you to go to highschool but" a playful grin spread on his face and he threw the stack of papers in his hand "you all plan on going into the hero course don't you?"

Everyone in the class responded with a show of their quirks all except one who sat quietly Izuku sat looking down at his desk nervously suddenly hearing "OI don't lump me in with these fucking extras! I'm going to UA to become the number one hero" everyone was going to respond before he set off explosions in his palms with a scowl.

The teacher turned to him "That reminds me Midoriya also wanted to go to UA didn't he?" Izuku froze and the class laughed at him because he was quirkless all except for one who was shaking in rage, explosions forcing themselves out his palms with a scowl he looked at Izuku and yelled at him "OI Deku what the hell do you think you're doing?! A quirkless failure like you couldn't get into UA if you want to get in and become a hero so badly take a swan dive off the roof and pray you get a good quirk in your next life!"

That was it the bell rang he grabbed his bag and ran but stopped before he got to the door and turned he forgot his notebook he ran back and katsuki grabbed it "eh? What's this? Hero Analysis For The Future? You think you can be a hero?" he smirked a savage grin put the book between his hands before setting of an explosion and throwing it out the window then he left followed by two lackeys.

He left after them and went to grab his book he found in the pond he knelt down and shooed the koi away "I'm sorry this isn't fish food" he picked up the book and shook it off looking through it luckily enough it was barely readable but he would have to transfer into a new notebook.

He sighs and walks home at the same time there is a villain on the loose not knowing he walks under a bridge hearing a manhole cover rattle as an ugly brownish green sludge comes out of the sewers "Ah a medium sized invisibility cloak you will work just fine!"

Izuku looked down at his hand since it felt heavier then earlier, he did a double take confusion shock and awe written on his face. He stares at the blade for a few seconds before looking up to see the sludge almost on him in a panicked state the boy screams protect with his blade infront of him guarding his body and the sludge hits what appears to be a see through barrier.

Taking a few seconds to collect his thoughts a familiar voice rattles through his brain 'Well done young hero however the spell is running out recast it or freeze the villain lest you get taken over and the keyblade lost.'

hearing this Izuku runs out the back of the barrier and points the key at the sludge "Freeze!" he says as a confused look once again riddled his face.

'Why did I say freeze this time? Why is this actually here I thought that was just a dream!?' with the sludge frozen Izuku takes a deep breath hearing the manhole cover rattle before it bursts off the ground and out rockets a familiar blonde haired symbol of peace.

"Do not fear for I am here!" he looked around seeing the sludge frozen and a child on his butt with his jaw dropped eyes wide "a-a-a-all might?!" the boy passed out due to the sheer amount of surprises today one couldn't blame him and all might sighed looking at the boy and then the sludge.

'Did he do this? He must have a powerful quirk' all might shrugged and broke the ice sludge putting it in a plastic bag he had with him before walking over to the boy he grabbed his notebook that had fallen from the backpack in all the chaos and flipped through it.

'Not bad it looks beat up but he has talent. He is a great analyst' he flipped to the nearest open pages and signed them covering them entirely before closing it and rapidly patting his face "hey, hey kid wake up!" slowly but surely he woke up "a-a-all might what are you doing here?!" he grinned and responded "I am here catching a villain of course" he holds up the plastic bag "I must say you have a quirk perfect for being a hero, he was frozen solid when I saw him."

Izuku looked confused at him "um a-all m-might I-I don't have a quirk" he replied forgetting about the powerful weapon at his disposal for a second. All might looked confused he looked down to Izuku's side "then what is that?"

Izuku followed his line of sight and stared with a gasp"I-I'm not sure A-all might it only started s-showing u-up today after a w-weird dream l-last night" they both looked at it confused before All Might got up and thought to himself 'it looks familiar where have I seen it before?'

He looked at the boy responding as such "I'm afraid I'm not sure myself however I must leave and take this villain to the police department" Izuku looked panicked for second before scrambling to his feet "W-w-wait All might I have s-s-so much i want to ask y-you!"

All might prepared to jump off and izuku did the only thing he could grabbed on and they went soaring through the air. All might looked back "Hey hey hey kid I know you're a fan but this is too much let go!"

Izuku screamed back over the wind "I can't I would die if I fell from here!" The man looked thoughtful for a second "oh yeah...I will land nearby till then put your head down."

He did and just as he said all might landed on a nearby roof 'tch I don't have much time left' he felt himself losing control as he looked at the kid "All might can someone like me be a hero?!" he screamed with conviction and determination All might responded in a serious tone.

"I believe you can but I can't confirm it since I know nothing about your quirk" he thought seriously 'is it I don't know or can't remember?' he continued his response "if you were without I would have to had recommend a just as honorable occupation as a police officer since you would have no protection but maybe you can my boy."

Izuku looked at his idol tears being bit back with a smile, the words he so longed to hear, no the words he needed to hear but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

Boof! A huge plume of white smoke erupts from the rooftop and once cleared an almost skeletal like man wearing the clothes of the hero formerly here stood where he did and Izuku's reaction was simply "...eh? A-all might…?" the older man sighed "yes my boy?"

Izuku stared in shock before finally speaking "i-is that r-r-really y-you? W-what happened?!" the skeletal hero's head droops before opening his mouth "before I say anything you must swear to never tell a single soul so long as you live."

Izuku nodded vigorously almost so you might have thought his head would fall off and so the man started to speak "I had a fight five years ago, one that was never made public and in that fight I was greviously injured" All might stopped for a second and lifted his shirt showing a horrendous scar "half my respiratory organs and my entire stomach were lost, it resulted in severe limitations of my time to work as a hero, three hours is all I get a day. Now that you know once again I must ask you to keep it a secret. I must leave I need to take…"

All might looked down and realized he let go of the villain at some point, Izuku followed his line of sight to see what All might was looking at realizing the same thing as the too hero.

Just as soon as he was gonna say something they heard a boom behind them and turned around to see smoke. This day would change Izuku's life forever.

Chapter one is done this is my first fic it probably is written terribly but please help me out with reviews and follows so I can get better and this can be more enjoyable

Chapter one is edited and hopefully a lot better please respond with reviews and follows every little thing helps


	2. Training To the Fullest

Disclaimer: I own plot that's it

Speaking""

Mind Stuff''

A loud explosion could be heard from a certain street, the cause? Katsuki Bakugo not that our hero would know that however he was determined to get to the scene A.S.A.P. because chances are that was his fault or at least thats what he thinks.

All might and Izuku's heads instantly turned to gaze at eachother before they ran down the stairs so they could see what was happening, after about 10 minutes of running the arrive at a crowd Izuku pushing himself to the front.

all he hears is "whats happening? why arent the heroes doing anything? apparently the villain has a middle school boy hostage" he looked out to see kamui woods, death arms, Mt. Lady and a water based hero. He looked over to the sludge villain to see none other then Kaccan being taken over, they locked eyes and Izuku saw sheer terror and fear and that was it.

Izuku jumped the police line and rushed in despite the protest, he looked at Kacchan his eyes were wide and staring at Izuku's hand. Izuku followed his line of sight and saw the keyblade once more, he gasped before looking up to see the villain about to hit him, "Protect!" a barrier rose and he was safe for the moment.

All might stood back in shock watching the black and green haired child in shock before laughing and slowly buffing up "I am truly pathetic a middle school child rushed in to help before I did" Izuku looked around before getting an idea 'anything I want right?' "Zero gravity!" he points at the slime and it starts breaking apart, he pulls Kaachan free as the spell wears off but as usual in the nick of time they hear "WORRY NOT! WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

Izuku grinned in excitement as he looked up seeing All might behind him "sorry for taking so long my let me finish this!" All might stepped forward grabbing the boys with one hand, rearing back his fist and then with all the inspiration from midoriya yelled "DETROIT SMASH!" and the slime went everywhere the atmosphere changed and it started to rain.

After that incident the heroes praised them both for having such strong quirks, however at the same time kamui woods scolded Izuku for running in recklessly. Izuku looked down a blush covering his face on the brink of tears stuttering out apology after apology, and yet he didn't feel bad about what he did today and so the scolding didn't hit him as hard.

Once the excitement was over Izuku started walking home interrupted only by "OI deku the fuck was that? I didnt ask you to save me and what was that weird weapon you quirkless loser?!" Izuku turned around trying to get a coherent reply out but to no avail.

Bakugo turned around "Tch dont ever save me again deku I don't need or want your help" and with that the walking time bomb left, Izuku sighed and went on his way.

Halfway home saw dust and registered "I AM HERE!" Izuku proceeded to fall back on his butt and scream "All m-m-might?! I t-t-hought you w-w-were dealing with p-paparazzi?!"

All might laughed boomed out "Escaping the press is an-ACK" blood spewed from his mouth a plume of smoke erupted from the street and once again our hero's idol had shrunk.

"Midoriya my boy I must thank you, without your show of bravery I was able to remember what a true hero is all about once more and I believe you have the makings of true hero"

Izuku nearly had a heart attack at those words, he had been beaten down all his life, told he would never amount to anything by his peers and the number one hero told him he could become a hero then and there his spark to become a hero re-ignite

"Midoriya my boy I must ask, did your legs move on their own? did you jump into danger knowing the threat without hesitating? Did you go to help because you saw the desperation in his eyes?"

Izuku's eyes filled with tears a smile on his face he nodded his and shouted with confidence "Yes!" All might smirked and looked at him "Midoriya my I have decided you will be my successor, I will pass down the torch of my quirk to you, will you become the next symbol of peace?"

"eh? pass down your quirk?" All might sighed "Yes you know about the speculation of my quirk? how everytime I'm asked about I dodge it with a well timed joke or something of the sort?"

Izuku nodded slowly wondering were he was going with this "Well my quirk is one that has been passed person to person it's strength cultivated and built passed on from hero to hero till it found it's ninth successor...you and so I ask again will you take on this mantle?"

"yes" All might smirked "what was that midoriya? where is your conviction?" Izuku gulped took a deep breath and let out a determined agreement "YES SIR"

All might smirked "Meet me at Takoba beach at 6 am and we will start your training" All might walked away and Izuku started heading home before realizing "OH CRAP" he had left his backpack under the bridge and he ran as fast as he could back there

He got back to the bridge out of breath seeing his notbook out and his backpack he flipped through it to make sure it was fine only to find All might's signature and while he would never admit this, he squealed like a little girl and hugged the book realizing how much time he would be spending with All might now, he then headed home

Once home he greeted his mother took off his shoes and went upstairs to his room, he sat down at his desk at dumped out his backpack of its contents when a white and red blur caught his attention, the blur bounced off his desk and onto his bed surprisingly, there was a little white mushroom with a black head small yellow eyes a red cap that had black swirls on it rubbing its head with a small tear running down its face and Izuku gasped.

The mushroom looked at him and waved looking like it was smiling, although it was hard to tell because it had no mouth. Izuku smiled nervously and waved back very small trying not to lose his mind over this, he slowly walked over got his knees and poked the mushroom it fell back on its rear and he got nervous about to apologize but once again the tiny creature "smiled" and he let out a breath he didnt know he was holding.

For the next half and hour he proceeded to poke and prod at the mushroom letting his inner scientist get the better of him and the mushroom happily complied and then it started fanning itself looking like it was melting, he opened a window but that didnt work, turned on a fan it didnt work, he grabbed an ice cube from the freezer down stairs and it slightly worked.

He sat and thought before having an idea, he summoned the keyblade 'maybe these two are related' he scratched his head and used mini blizzard and the mushroom sighed in relief it then spit out a small frosty blue stone and a weird capsule of goo, the capsule was made of the same stuff as the stone.

Izuku looked at them he grabed the small stone and rubbed it really fast in his hands but it didnt melt in the slightest so he shrugged and put it on his desk for the moment along with the mystery goo. At this point he was having a hard time being surprised his life had been completely chaotic and so he decided the best thing be to sleep and so he did.

He woke up the next morning at 5AM and got dressed looking around for the mushroom he found last night, finally spotting it on his pillow he scooped it up and put it in his tracksuit jacket pocket, heading downstairs he had a quick bowl of cereal and some toast before heading out to the beach hoping to be back before his mom woke up seeing as she slept in on the weekends.

Arriving at the beach at 5:45 he looked to see All might not yet there but mountains of trash so he sat on a nearby car and pulled out the mushroom to see it shiver, he though for a second before summoning the keyblade he shot a small fireball at it and like last night it spit something out this time a warm red stone and a capsule of mystery goo the capsule being the same stone substance.

15 minutes later All might arrived punctual as ever also curious to see the keyblade out and Izuku playing with something, curious he poked his around the boy's shoulder to see nothing there however his hands were moving as if interacting with someting.

"Midoriya my boy what are you playing with? there is nothing there?" Izuku jumped and looked back confused "you can't see the little mushroom guy All might?" All might stared try as he might he couldnt see it he shrugged "my boy I would like to talk about your...peculiar quirk tell me all about it please" and so Izuku explained all he knew about this "quirk" and that he was still experimenting with it, All might nodded thoughtfully "It does not appear that they will interfere with one another, however they may merge and we have no idea the outcome, but first you must train, I have a regimen planned out follow it to the letter no ifs ands or buts we cant risk you pushing yourself too hard and not being ready in time for the UA exams"

Midoriya looked thoughtfully over the regimen provided and nodded "A-all m-m-might could we e-e-exchange n-numbers s-so we can t-t-t-talk more about this when w-we c-c-can't meet" Izuku was screaming in his head he couldn't believe he asked that but All might just grinned and pulled out his phone, Izuku gasped and did they same and they exchanged numbers.

The training began heavily and without remorse 5 months later

All might gasped when he got to the beach that day seeing the little mushroom Izuku talked about on the first day sitting in the boy's wild mane of hair, he went up and gently scooped it out his hair "my boy is this the little "mushroom guy" you were talking about on the first day of training?"

Izuku nodded nervously wondering what All might thought and the aforementioned hero just smirked and put it back telling the boy to take care of it they then proceeded with training.

4 months later...

All might arived at the beach to see a giant heap of trash the beaches spotless so he went with his gut "oh...oh...oh my...GOODNESS" he buffed up and looked up to see Izuku atop them with a tiny mushroom on his head hearing a gutteral animalistic roar letting out all his frusterations at once and All might couldn't have been more proud.

Izuku fell from the heap and All might caught him and grinned a wide grin "you have far exceeded my expectations you finished a month early meaning we can train you with One For All" Izuku grinned happily at him. He pulled a single strand of hair from his head "Eat this!" Izuku's face went blank "...eh?"

At this all might sighed "You have to ingest my DNA to use the quirk and for it to be passed on" Izuku gulped and gathered all the salive he could in his mouth before taking the hair and eating it he shuddered but it had to be done

"Now it has to digest so for now go home relax and come back full rested and ready to train One For All" Izuku nodded and headed home to rest.

The next morning he got up and headed out early when he got there All might was there already.

Izuku greeted the man and he reciprocated "good morning my boy I hope you slept well it is time to test all for one, what you're going to do is clench your butt cheeks and yell smash in your heart"

Izuku cringed at the explanation but gave the mushroom to All might and tried what he said but nothing happened, it was odd because he could feel one for all like a tightly coiled spring ready to be released but at the same time perfectly fine lying in wait.

Izuku tried again he took a deep breath and punched as hard as he could and yelled "SMASH!!" the sea parted for at least a mile infront of him and his arm broke he screamed both at the sea and the pain his knees buckled and he summoned the keyblade in a desperate attempt to make it stop "HEAL!" a flower appeared above his head and the pain dulled his arm fixed and he sighed in relief whiping away the tears.

'young hero your powers have merged when you want to call upon your strength without reprocussion concentrate on your need for strength and simply ask for it however its time is limited'

The voice left and All might walked over "My boy that keyblade as you put it is incredible it will make training one for all much easier" Izuku nodded in thought

"All might could you step back?" the man looked on confused but he complied, the boy closed his eyes and thought about strength, the strength he needed, the strength he wanted and declared "Give me strength!" a white orb encased him his tracksuit turned red, white and black while Fleur-de-lis found them selves on his knees and shoulders he noticed his keyblades changed 'wait...Key...bladeS?' he saw he had a black keyblade with a guard made of dragon wings and a purple crystal set at the base and a black crown keychain, the other was white with an angel wing guard and it had two thin necks and a small star shaped keychain.

All might looked on curiously as Izuku felt something draining in him it felt different then his mana he turned and swung both keyblades at the sea and once again it parted this time in an X and so much bigger but the most noticeable thing is he is still in one piece non broken.

All might laughed a booming laugh "that is incredible my boy there is no limit to your power I chose the perfect protege to become the next symbol of peace!" Izuku laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head "lets see how powerful you are!" All might buffed up and Izuku looked nervous "but um uh I can't face you I will be annihilated!" All might laughed "Nonsense my boy you will do fine" All might charged him and on instinct he crossed both keyblades infront of him, All might hit them and laughed "see? you can do it"

All might drew back a fist to punch but Izuku jumped over it bringing both keys down on All might's back and then taking one and bashing his good side or so he thought, he looked down to see he was blocked and he jumped back and shouted "blizzard!" but nothing happened he looked in shock and all might brought his hands down above Izuku so he brought the blades up and blocked in a crossed guard and then Izuku turned back in a small burst of white light and they both fell over

"All might youre crushing me! turn back! I don't wanna die!" and All might complied he then rolled off izuku and the mushroom walked up and sat on Izuku's chest All might turned his head to look at him "so its only for a certain amount of time? I cant say I'm surpised" Izuku groaned out "yeah I'm also really sore now like I did the 9 months of training all at once" all might nodded thoughtfully and Izuku summoned the keyblade and weakly used cure and he felt better but what was weird was he felt a little bit stronger.

All might got up "well let's see here we have one month left let's try to train One For All and that strange power" Izuku got up and nodded and his training began

 **I revised chapter one if you didn't see it I think its better let me know what you think of this chapter follow and review for more I think it came out pretty okay**


	3. All things UA

Disclaimer: I own the plot nothing more nothing less

Speaking""

Mind Stuff''

It was the day of the UA entrance exams and Izuku was up and eating at 6 in the morning, dressed in his black school uniform with a small black and red head sticking out of his wild mane of hair. after eating Izuku got up and put on his shoes and his mom came running over fretting making sure he had everything he needed.

"I have my handkerchief, I will be fine I hope, I will see you after the exam" and with that he left as soon as he closed the door he felt something tugging at his hair he sighed and pulled out the keyblade "gravity" and slowly the tugging faded. Afterwards he put the keyblade away and reached up feeling two small items fall into his hands a dark purple stone with black specks and a capsule of mystery goo, he put both in his backpack before heading off to the school.

Stopping and looking at the huge building infront of him Izuku took a deep breath stepping past the threshhold of the gate...promptly tripping on his own feet eyes screwing shut hair being pulled he braced for an impact the never came...from the front that is he opened his eyes finding himself floating "sorry I used my quirk on you, I just thought it would be bad luck to trip on your way in" she turned of her quirk "good luck! Lets do our best" and with that she walked away the boy turned red as a fire truck and smoke burst out his ears 'I-I-I I talked to an actual girl!' he pumped his fist the mushroom atop his head just shook its head in exasperation.

"Oi move out of the fucking way deku" Izuku jumps and steps to the side "um uh g-g-good luck k-k-k-kacchan" the time bomb clicks his teeth and walks on and Izuku quietly follows him.

Present mic walks on stage explaing how the entrance exam works while also trying to pump them up and failing towards the end a very stiff robotic student asks about the 4th enemy and calls midoriya present mic addresses that and says that it is worth zero points with the speech done he leaves the students with this "The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said... 'True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life.' Plus Ultra!! Break a leg, everyone!!" and with that everyone heads out to their arenas.

Outside the arena Izuku looks around before spotting the girl from before getting a good look at her she has chestnut brown hair with matching eyes a roundish face a blushes that are a reddish pink like raspberry sherbet. Izuku starts walking in her direction before a hand claps his shoulder and he jumps before slowly turning around

there he sees black sclera and gold irises staring at him "hey aren't you the muttering kid during the explanation? Do you know her? why do you wanna-START!" Present mic interjects everyone is stunned "what you think there is a countdown in real fights? get going!!" and the crowd starts up leaving him in the dust.

'well I need to catch up so might as well use it' focusing on One For All he summons the keyblade "give Me strength!" and once again he is enveloped in light his keyblade doubling he finished the transformation then pushes off the ground leaving an indent of his foot, he starts running searching for enemies he sees one and dashes up cutting it in half as he sees a blonde haired guy frown before moving on he rushes through beating what he finds occasionally finding someone in need of help before he knows it time is almost up and he heads for the middle once there the ground rumbles and a ginormous robot that almost dwarfs the skyscrapers around them starts wreaking havoc he is about to turn when he hears "Help!" he turns to see the girl who helped him earlier pinned under rubble unable to move it.

He without hesitation turns around and dashes to help he jumps into the air throwing both keyblades it the monsterous machine and then calling them back before putting 100% One For All into a cross slash sending it flying backwards before it explodes and then he falls time running out and reverting not sure how to land he is freaking out before a sharp pain shocks him and he is floating then suddenly he drops he looks to see the pinned girl smiling its a good thing she did that so soon or he might have died.

He gets up helping the girl out of the rubble before looking at her leg raising his key and almost inaudibly saying "heal" and the wound starts fixing itself and he smiles at her as she stares in shock he goes to fight more robots hearing "TIMES UP!" from present mic realizing he got 14 points he bit back his sobs and started walking away his head held low posture all a mess just looking defeated and the girl realizes what happened she goes to chase him before a small grey haired lady with a cane that looks like a syringe stops her as she shakes her head and gives a wink.

confused she goes to the office of Present mic begging him to let her give some points to our hero before he leaves her with this "I wouldnt worry about midoriya uraraka I think he will be just fine" he booted her out and she went home thinking about what he said praying for the boy who saved her.

When Izuku got home he went straight to his room and flopped on his the bed the little mushroom crawling out of a special pocket inside the jacket Izuku made just for it. looking at the boy the mushroom noticed he was sad and so the mushroom walked over and hugged his cheek, the boy let out a small laugh and smiled a small smile honestly he loved this little guy he was a great friend even though he couldnt talk but Izuku didnt mind he got up and grabbed the mushroom.

"thanks that helped me a lot" he said with a smirk trying to make sure the little guy wasnt worried about him, walking out the gate head hanging low about to leave he hears running steps and hands slamming down on his shoulder and he jumps and jitters slowly turning around shaking.

"Wow that was incredible! How did you do that? Why did your clothes change? You must have gotten tons of points!" she says all this and he lets out a nervous he responds barely coherently "That was my quirk. That was also my quirk. and I only got 14."

The girl frowns "I will be right back wait here!" seeing nothing better to do he does.

Meanwhile in the judging room a small cat, mouse, bear thing with a scar over his eye speaks "Toshinori that weapon looks familiar doesn't it? didn't we once know three young people who had them? it's a shame all I can remember about them are colours. What were they? Ah yes blue, brown, and green." and suddenly it hits All might like a freight train "oh..oh...oh my...GOODNESSS" he bulks up saying that and it all comes rushing back while the others stare at him in surprise "Aqua, Terra, Ventus" Nedzu nods "Thats right I remember now."

Back with Izuku the girl had returned and he got a good look at her. She had golden eyes that glittered like a dragons horde, she had mop of pale pink hair that was perfect on her, she had small curved horns that completed the look when he realized her skin was pink and all he could do is stare and stutter out "...w-wow" he hoped he had said that in his head.

She stared at him for a second a small blush appearing on her face before grinning "Quite the charmer aren't you?" his face blew up in red one might think him a tomato he profusely stuttered out apologies before being stopped "Hey hey Dude you're fine. Honestly I appreciate it, no one has ever reacted like that before."

He flushed once again head down he nodded nervously and looked back up slowly, she grinned a wide genuine sweet grin "My name is Mina Ashido call me what you like!" the tomato nodded and bowed at an insane angle making the girl nervous "My name is Izuku Midoriya it's nice to meet you!" the girl giggled and responded "Thats no way to greet a new friend its too formal! Try again."

Izuku took a deep breath standing up straight he stuck his hand out and looked her in the eye as best he could "My name is Izuku Midoriya it's nice to meet you" she took his hand nodded her head "Thats much better midoriya. We should exchange phone numbers!" she took out her phone he did the same except a little more all over the place and nearly dropping it twice and they exchanged numbers.

She looked at him and noticed his hair moving before realizing there was no wind that day, so she stared confused and went to poke it and she felt something small and squishy but she didn't see anything "Um Midoriya are you aware you have something small squishy and invisible in your hair?" the boy looked confused.

He raised his hand and the mushroom jumped onto it "what do you mean invisible? I can see him just fine. Also he is my pet I take him everywhere cause he'd get squished if I didn't."

Mina looked on in shock "I mean invisible I felt it, I saw it move in your hair. However it is invisible." Midoriya stopped and thought for a second 'Hmmm didn't the same thing happen with All might? That's kind of odd.'

"Well I have to get going now. See you at UA" and with a wave and a smile she was off taking Izuku's heart with her not that he would realize it so for awhile he stood there and stared only moving when he heard the words "fuck off deku" in which he jumped and stepped three feet out of his way and and the rage induced bomber grinned passing him.

Once home he took off his shoes and walked inside "Izuku! How did it go?! Do you think you passed?!" The keyblade bearer simply shrugged his shoulders and went up to his room.

Taking the mushroom off his head he flopped down face first on the bed. the mush walked over and patted cheek trying to help when his phone vibrated he jumped up and pulled it out of his pocket. looking at it in excitement finding it was Mina Ashido who texted him.

 _Hey hope you aren't feeling too down if you are up for it there is a hero expo tomorrow at the Takoba beach someone cleaned it up apparently they said it was a scrawny kid with wild hair and a skeletal blonde man. The first sounds familiar!_ Izuku blushed and nervously typed back

 _Yeah that sounds great meet you there at 12? also what do you mean scrawny kid with wild hair sounds familiar? Do you know someone like that?_

Mina ashido sighed with a grin not knowing he was trying to keep it a secret because of All might.

 _Yeah he is medium height, blackish greenish hair, was kinda scrawny, had freckles, there is a video of him lifting a fridge and throwing it on this huge pile of trash to be taken away. Sound familiar Midoriya?_

The boy let out a breath and responded

 _Alright you got me it was training to be ready for the UA exams, the blonde man was my trainer he was in excellent shape before he became like that but thats not my story to tell_ Izuku was super jittery it was so much easier talking on the phone then face to face not to mention 'WITH A GIRL!' his face went red and he held the phone to his face his mom peeked in seeing this, she smiled and left him.

The next day Izuku arrived at the beach at 11:45 just to be safe and he waited by the entrance for her she arrived 10 minutes later "Did I keep you waiting long?" he blushed and shook his head nervously "Great! let's head in there are lots of heroes with stands who are here to gaingain publicity a few are from out of town too! Lets see I heard Mt. Lady will be here, Kamui woods, Manual, Death arms, Native and a bunch more!"

Izuku looked excited and took out a notebook and pencil the 14th in his line of analysis books and Mina gave a curious look snatching it out his hands poking through it "Not a lot in here but all in all its pretty detailed nice job Midoriya! Unfortunately I'm not very good at taking notes."

Midoriya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and stuttered out "Well this is kind of a hobby but if we both get into UA I could try to help you study?" Mina looked at him eyes wide and starry "You mean it?! No backing out?! Promise me!" she held out her pinky (heh)

Izuku took it in his own and promised to help to the best of his ability "can I have my notebook back?" she complied and they wandered around the expo all day before coming to Kamui woods display "Hey aren't you the kid who helped during the sludge incident?" Izuku nervously grinned and nodded "Good to see you're doing well and even have a girlfriend." at that Izuku turned redder then a tomato and shook his head and arms trying to correct him to no avail his words failing him.

Mina saved him though "Actually we only mey yesterday at the UA exams and we wanted to see the expo today so I invited him" Kamui woods laughed and apologized before looking at the flustered wielder and the alien queen "Good luck to both of you on becoming heroes I will keep my eyes out for you during the festival" the two heroes in training looked at each other confused before remembering that UA holds a sports festival every single year to scout new talent but that wouldn't be for awhile. After a little while more wandering the saw Mt.Lady grow huge and make herself known.

"I'm here!" she cried out wiggling her butt as she did and then and there about 70% of the male population minus our dense protagonist who was taking notes stained the beach red and the pro hero laughed. Mina looked at her before seeing a purple blur jump at her, with no hesitation she threw her acid which was watered down to just goop at this point at it knocking it out of the way

Mt. Lady looked down and the two walked over to see a very short kid with purple hair on the ground in a daze Mt. Lady just shrugged her head "Ah another rabid fan. Thanks for the save...?" "Mina! and this is Izuku she pointed to the boy whose nose was burried in the notebook" he looked up when he heard his name seeing Mt. Lady there before in a surpisingly serious manner asking "Can you tell me about your quirk? I'd really like to know about it! so I can add it to my hero analysis notes!"

Mina shook her with a laugh as Mt. Lady indulged the boy. after about 15 minutes of notes she left with a wave and headed back to her display. Mina looked at her phone noticing it was somehow 4 already "Midoriya it's getting late we might want to start heading back." Izuku nodded and replied saying he got all the notes he needed and saw every hero so they walked to the train station and Izuku saw her off she left with a smile and a wave that set his heart beating like toddler trying to put a block in the wrong shaped hole and then he headed home himself.

The next couple of days were rather uneventful just simple training with One For All and what he liked to call Valor Form he noticed after he left it one day he could jump twice his original leap and realized that this form built his body while in it. Then came dooms-day "Izuku! Izuku! Its here! its here!" his mother came running in with a letter that had UA stamped on it and he took it up to room to open it with his mushroom companion.

He rips open the letter and out pops a small projecter that turns on instantly startling both of them "Hello my boy! I AM HERE! you may be wondering why I have not contacted you at all this week that is because I have been making preperations because I will be teaching at UA!" Izuku looks too shocked to speak "Now you Probably thought you didnt pass however before we get to that there is something I need to show you! he turned and up appears a screen and he sees the brown haired girl asking to give her points to him and he bites back tears beforee seeing Ashido do the same saying that he saved all of them and everyone should give a few points to him and at that point he cries, All might turns off the video and turns to him "You have gotten the most rescue points in the history of UA at a solid 95 points making you the number one followed closely by young Bakugo and both young Ashido and Uraraka are a bit higher gaining rescue points from this stunt."

"Young Midoriya welcome to your hero acadamia!"

 **Chapter three is done thanks for all the support he who said it I can't do a harem just because I dont feel I could pull it off right so I'm sorry to disappoint however I have decided the pairing will be with the best girl so no worries there please enjoy and leave reviews!**


	4. All things UA (05-01 06:23:44)

Disclaimer: Plot mine nothing else

Speakin""

Mind Stuff''

 _Phone Stuff_

It is 5am and Midoriya is up changed into his new school outfit getting help with his tie from his mother after getting it finished he puts on his shoes and turns around saying goodbye to his mom "Have a good day Izuku and congratulations again" he smiled and walked out mushroom atop his head and smile on his face he was meeting up with Ashido to get to UA.

When he got to the train station he saw the the short curly pink hair he started to associate with Mina he also saw spiky red hair smiling and laughing with her and for some reason he felt angry? possessive? but he brushed it off since he didnt understand it and waved to her.

She and the boy walked over he introduced himself as such "Hey my names Eijirou Kirishima, you must be Izuku I have heard a lot about you!" he stuck a hand out and Izuku shook it "Hi it's nice to meet you I am Izuku Midoriya" he smiled nervously and gave a small wave and they got on the train talking about all the heroes they saw about UA and everything else they could think of till they got there.

Izuku once again stopped and stared at the big building infront of him he took a deep breath and stepped through the threshold and successfully he smiled and Ashido pushed him forwards and the three went to class finding themselves before a ginormous door with 1-A on it only to hear "get your feet off the desk! don't you think its disrespectful to the people who made it and the previous students?!" Izuku shuddered he just knew who was causing the issue at hand.

He carefully opened the door trying not to be spotted "You're probably a damn elite what school are you from?" "soumei acadamey" the ash blonde bomber responded with a savage grin "So you are a damn elite!" his grin dropped when he noticed Izuku "OI Deku what the fuck are you doing here you quirkless failure?!" Izuku just kind of collapsed in on himself and he mumbled out an apology before Ashido pushed the curly haired wreck aside "Quirkless? What are you talking about? He completely blew away the zero pointed destroying it to save another contestant!"

Bakugo was taken aback by that before remembering the strange weapon Deku used to save him the boy clicked his teeth and looked away and Izuku bowed unexpectedly the mushroom falling from his hair in a panic the boy dove to grab it letting out a sigh when he caught it Ashido looked over and saw the white and red creature and squealed "Is that the invisible thing?! Why can I see it now?! How is it so cute?! Can I hold it?!" Izuku sat up and rubbed his head before moving to put the mushroom on his head and setting all the desks up he chose a desk not near Kaccan but not far from him and he set the mushroom on the desk putting his bag to the side and the mushroom froze.

Izuku pulled out the keyblade and pointed towards the mushroom "stop" and the little guy spit out a multi shade blue stone and another capsule of mystery goo, they smiled at eachother and he put them in his bag putting away the keyblade and Ashido watching the whole thing.

Ashido looked on in confusion "What was that? What did you put away? How did you know how to unfreeze him? does this happen a lot? Can I please hold him?" everyone looked at them like they were crazy but Kacchan who stared in disbelief not that they noticed they were off in their own little world.

The boy nodded and picked the mushroom up gently before putting him on Ashido's head and the mushroom looked ecstatic it "smiled" and hugged her head for whatever reason he really liked her.

"OI Deku the fuck is that?" Bakugo asked pointing to the mushroom Izuku looked over and stuttered out a reply along the lines off "Thats a white mushroom he is a pet of sorts that I take care of" and once again everyone looked on in shock because all they could think of was a regular white mushroom not the bouncing ball of joy sleeping between the pink girl's horns.

Uraraka was about to walk up when the door slammed open "If you're here to socalize leave!" and all the class could think of at once was 'A GIANT CATERPILLAR?!' they all sat down "geez it took you 8 seconds to sit down and be ready anyways Im your homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa now then" he pulled out a prison jumpsuit except it was navy blue "put these on and head out to field and before you ask if youre serious about being heroes you have no time for pointless things like Orientation"

Out on the field Aizawa started to explain they would be doing a quirk analysis test "Izuku Midoriya you scored first on the entrance exams you can demonstrate the softball throw what was your previous score?" the young boy thought for a moment "20 meters" Aizawa nodded "You can do anything as long as you don't leave the circle and you have to do your best" Izuku nodded he stepped into the circle and thought for a couple seconds before nodding and summoning the keyblade he grabbed the ball and looked at it pointing the keyblade at it "Zero Gravity" and the ball lost all its weight he then concentrated on his strength "Give me strength!" and his clothes changed red with fleur de lis on the knees and sleeves and dropped the keyblades and grabbed the ball and threw it as hard as he could and the machine read infinity.

Everyone stood completely shocked before Uraraka shouted out "DID YOU SAY ZERO GRAVITY?! MY QUIRK IS ZERO GRAVITY!" everyone stared at her incredulously Aizawa was the next to speak "Midoriya what happened to your clothes?" Izuku nervously responded "It will change back but if you want me to do my best this helps me its part of my power."

Aizawa just shrugged as Izuku picked up the keyblades and walked over to ashido setting them down and grabbing the mushroom gently from her hair and explaining "now that I'm done he can rest and you can be ready to test" he put the mushroom in his hair everyone just stared in shock as he realized what was happening he blushed looking down trying to not be seen and eijirou walked up "that was so manly!" everyone started asking questions "seeing as how you all don't seem to be taking this seriously the person who gets last overall will be expelled" with that everyone stopped in shock and looked at him Uraraka chimed "thats not fair" Aizawa deadpanned "Villains, natural disasters, accidents life isnt fair we here at UA have complete freedom with our curriculum now lets get started"

Izuku had to race against kacchan in the 50 meter dash he just ran as normal and kept up with Kacchan the entire way at a tie.

Next was the standing long jump and all Izuku did was jump taking first place in the event with Asui in a close second.

next was endurance running in which he did fairly well keeping a good pace with Lida who is a very close second and shocked at that.

Next was the Grip strength test in which Izuku came in second to Shouji who had monsterous grip strength all things considered.

Next was the sustained side jump in which a little purple midget named mineta dominated and that wounded every single one of the other students pride.

there were only a couple more after that and Izuku placed first in the upper body exercises and Uraraka and Ashido tied in the seated toe touch.

"Now that the tests are done I will display the average cause the individual scores would be a pain in the ass"

 **Izuku** **Todoroki** **Yaoyorozo** **Bakugo** **Lida** **Tokoyami** **Shoji** **Ojiro** **Kirishima** **Ashido** **Uraraka** **Kouda** **Satou** **Asui** **Aoyama** **Sero** **Kaminari** **Jirou** **Hagakure** **Minorou** Minoru is currently losing it a hagkure is just being glad she isnt him, Aizawa grins like the cheshire cat and states simply "the expulsion was a rational deception. There are curriculum sheets on your desk, minoru you're on thin ice. With that the man walked away and minoru exhales loudly.

Lida inputs "Of course it was a lie to make us do our absolute best as expected of UA." the entire class sighs in exasperation as a flash of light bathes them and Izuku's gym suit goes back to normal before all eyes are on him and Bakugo comes up and grabs him by his shirt "OI Deku what the fuck was that?!" Izuku sighed and summoned the keyblade "This is what I call the keyblade it's my quirk. What you saw was what I call my Valor form it the manifestation of my strength and multiplies it I can use my strength at that level without it but damages me. as for what you saw earlier with the zero gravity that would be my magic I can do a lot with it like he points up with it "fire" a small fireball shoots out "Thunder" lightning comes down and strikes Kaminari "oh oh my god i'm so sorry! heal!" a flower appears over Kaminari's head and all the scratches disappear everyone stares at him in shock before bakugo blasts at him and in a panic Izuku casts a spell "Defense!" a barrier appears and bakugo slams into it.

"I'm sorry Kacchan!" Izuku bows at an exact 90 degree angle and everyone stares in shock before Ashido shouts out "DUDE! Your quirk is incredible! could it get any better?!" everyone starts singing his praises while Katsuki starts bashing on the barrier. Yaoyorozo inquires "Does that have something to do with your little mushroom you were talking about?" Izuku sits in the barrier thinking for a minute "It's entirely possible I only saw it after I got it and Ashido could only see today after a long while of talking almost non stop" he said most of this without thinking "anyways we should probably get changed and head up to the classroom" he stepped out of the barrier and it disappeared The walking talking mine falling on his face.

Izuku noticing this ran to the changing rooms and changed as quick as possible and ran back to the classroom grabbing the handout and waited for Ashido and Eijirou so they could leave and once there they did narrowly avoiding the livid bomber.

It is the next day and its time for hero training "I AM COMING IN THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" Enter All might in his silver age costume and the class goes fan person in it's entirety "Good afternoon it is time for hero training" a shelving unit comes out of the wall with a bunch of silver cases with numbers on them "These are your made to order Hero costumes put them on and meet me at battleground B" with that he dashes out at a speed that shocks the students

At battleground B all the heroes in training are out except izuku who comes out in his Gym outfit except he is wearing white gloves, black elbow pads and knees pads, a red utility belt and a metal mask for his face around his neck.

"Today we will be doing a villains vs. heroes two on two training exercise and the teams will be decided by lots any questions?" the simple and straight forward explanation sufficed and everyone was satisfied

Team one will be Lida and Bakugo as villains versus Team two which is Izuku and Uraraka as the heroes

The villains went in and set up for 15 minutes and then they went in "Uraraka you need to go after the bomb I know Kacchan will come after me so I will try to keep him distracted." The boy summoned his keyblade as Uraraka responded "Are you sure Midoriya? I know how you see him." Izuku nodded and they parted ways and he hunted Katsuki hoping for the best.

Kacchan found Izuku and the wielder barely dodged an explosion propelled kick to the face and stuttered out his name as the ash blonde teen snarls at him and starts throwing punches Izuku barely dodging them before throwing up a barrier "Defense!" he lets out a breath and Katsuki growls "Deku get your fucking ass out here and fight me you lying bastard!" Izuku flinches and takes a step back "Kacchan I didn't lie! My quirk only manifested less then a year ago!" Katsuki only snarled again "Bullshit!" he pulls a pin on his gauntlet and the entire wall to the outside is gone and the barrier destroyed.

Midoriya in a panicked fritz shouts out "Give me strength!" he is enveloped in darkness and his outfit goes black and dark blue with bat like symbols on his knees and shoulders his face piece turning into a mask on his head thats the head of a shadow and he is now crouching with one hand on the ground occasionally kicking his legs up his head sometimes twitching and black wisps coming off of him the most noticeable thing about him is he is entirely pitch black along with his hair.

Katsuki looked on in shock as the creature rushed him attacking him with a flurry of claws, punches and kicks the boy is trying to fight back as the shadowey creature jumps up a ball of darkness being made in his hands and then projectiles of darkness come out and bombard him and the creature kicks him out of the building and makes its way up to uraraka who is having a hard time with Lida.

Once there he jumps in the air and glides at a curve grabbing the bomb securing the victory as Lida and Ochako stare at him in shock and confusion and they all leave back to the meeting spot and go over who was mvp and why, Izuku sitting there in this mysterious form is Looking at people before seeing Ashido and "walking" up carefully before sticking his face in hers getting a good look at her before doing something that shocks everyone.

The mysterious creature formerly known as Izuku kisses and everyone yells Uraraka walking over grabbing the boy around the middle and suplexing him burying his head in the ground knocking him both out of consciousness and the form.

All might pulls him out of the ground and lays him in the room with the screens as they continue the fights the strangeness they saw still on their mind.

 **This chapter probably isn't my best I'm a tad sick atm surprise surprise as I start out on the fic however to address a few things One Anti form relies on instinct above all it sees Ochako its ally go somewhere it follows Two Izuku has feelings for Mina a crush It acted on it and thats the explanation for that I know I cut out some dialogue stuff but bear with me I will try to make up for it next chapter also Izuku will end up in a friend group with Ashido and Eijirou not Lida and Uraraka in case you are wondering why all might didnt stop the fight this wouldnt be the first time it happened around him so he found it okay to continue once again sorry if it was poorly made please please please review and follow your reviews tell me how to write this what needs fixed and how younlike the story so please Review!!!**


	5. The USJ! is an amusement park?

Disclaimer: I own the plot

Quick note I'm sorry if the last chapter was rushed I wanted to get it out and was a little excited for it to respond to the review that was super in detail I thank you I really do and I would like to take your Advice however I can't whenever I try to sit down and plan out a story it never gets done or posted plus this is my first story so I know its not gonna be great and I can't drop it its valuable EXP

Speaking""

Mind Stuff''

 _Phone Stuff_

Izuku Woke up to white walls and ceiling bathed in an orange, looking around he saw a short lady with grey hair, she had her hair held in a bun with a syringe, she wore pink headgear with a blue visor, a white lab coat, she wore a white dress with red sides and yellow trim underneath, She had Pink boots on, Yellow gloves and a cane designed to look like a syringe this was indeed Recovery Girl.

The aforementioned woman walked up "Ah you're awake you came in I wasn't sure why you were here you were a little dirty but thats about it, then I reviewed the training footage and it made sense. I must say you have some guts to do that infront of everyone."

Izuku looked very confused not sure what she meant, Recovery Girl responded by showing him the training footage and it all made sense, he then screamed and had a heart attack.

This wasn't the first time Izuku had gone into this bizzare transformation however it was his first kiss. This caused the boy to freak out even more as to why he did what he did in when he was not himself. He wanted to know why he came in unharmed but that was a minor concern with the current crisis his first objective was to apologize to the alien queen and beg for forgiveness.

"Thank you Recovery girl! I need to go find Ashido! Have a good evening!" With that he grabbed his bag and ran to the classroom where he knew she would be waiting slammed the door open ran to her.

"Ashido! I'm sorry! I don't have control over that thing! Please forgive me!" the boy was on his hands and knees head to the floor when he heard a giggle "You're all good dude. While it was a shock there are worse things and people to have that happened with and to. Plus I gotta say seeing Uraraka suplex you like that made it worth it in the end. I forgive you but next time buy me dinner first!"

With that she left and the boy had a heart attack averted however he knew he wouldn't be able to look her in the eyes for awhile. Then a thought hits Izuku, Where is his mushroom? he then dashes all the way to battle ground B to find no one there he searches the building he fought in to no avail.

Izuku rushes down to the staff lounge to find Toshinori or All might feeding the mushroom small cubes of apple and Izuku sighs in relief. All might looks up and says nothing pointing to the boy's clothes. Izuku grins sheepishly and tells his teacher he will be back, he runs down to the changing room and gets back into his uniform putting his hero outfit in it's case. He runs back up to the classroom drops the briefcase off and heads back to the staff lounge.

He thanks All might for taking care of the mushroom and apologizes before scooping it up in his hands and apologizing to the mush for not taking better care of it. The boy waves to All might and leaves the lounge heading home for the day.

The next day Aizawa comes into class and scolds Midoriya and Izuku afterwards he starts on homeroom buisness as he put it " Sorry about the late notice but today, I'll have you...decide on a class representative."

With that everyone cheered finally a normal school activity! Everyone starts demanding to be president before Lida suggests a vote yet his hand was the highest.

After the vote Midoriya was elected president with three votes and Yaoyorozo with two causing Bakugo to literally explode.

We see the group at lunch with Kirishima, Ashido, Uraraka, and Lida and as per usual Midoriya was doubting himself, all four of them reassuring him that he will do fine.

Lida stated simple and to the point "Your courage and judgment at critical moments make you worth following. Thats why I voted for you."

Uraraka inquired "But didn't you want to be class rep too? I mean you've got glasses and everything" Izuku shuddered 'Uraraka just talks without thinking...' Lida responded "Wanting to do it and being suitable for it are different issues. I merely did what I judged to be correct."

Ashido and Kirishima looked impressed "Wow Lida you're so mature about this!" Ashido Grinned causing Izuku's heart to thump He clutched his chest and looked away quickly.

Kirishima and Ochako spoke at the same time "merely? You don't usually use that word. Are you a rich boy Lida?" Everyone stared at the two in shock of their identical thought pattern and then Lida sighed

"I tried to change how I talk because I didn't want to be called that. Yes my family has been heroes for generations. I'm the second son. Do you know the turbo hero Ingenium?"

Izuku's nerd side took over at this "Of course! "He's a really popular hero who has 65 heroes working at his agency in Tokyo! Don't tell me..."

At this lida stood up proudly and declared "He is my older brother! He is a likeable hero who honors the rules and leads people. I set my sights on being a hero because I want to be like my brother. However I still think it's still too early for me to lead others. Unlike me Midoriya realized the point of the practical portion of the entrance exam so he is more suitable for the job."

Midoriya was going to tell Lida he didn't realize it but an alarm went off before he could the intercom came on "There has been a level 3 security breach. All students evacuate outdoors promptly."

Lida asks a nearby student what level 3 security breach is in which he responds someone unauthorized is on school grounds everyone rushes out of the cafeteria in a panic and Lida gets thrown to a window and sees it's the press he sees uraraka and forms a plan "Uraraka make me float!" he reaches his hand out and she grazes it causing the boy to lose his weight he jumped up and pulled up his pants legs and activated his engines flying towards the exit sign getting everyones attention.

"Everyone Everything's fine! It is just the media! There is nothing to panic about. Everything's fine! This is U.A. Let us act in a way befitting the best of the best."

Back in the classroom "It's time to decide the other officers but first can I say something?" Izuku is stuttering and sweating bullets its amazing he hasn't passed out yet "I think that...Tenya Lida should be the class rep after all! He was able to get everyones attention in such a cool way. I think it would be best for Lida to do it." everyone slowly starts agreeing before it's official.

Nedzu, Thirteen, Midnight and RecoRecovery girl all stood infront of a disintegrated gate discussing who could have done this seeing as the normal press wouldnt be able to cause this kind of damage and jumped to one conclusion. Evil is on the prowl once more.

It was a new day and Aizawa was explaining that the hero training would be a special class with three teachers himelf, All might and another he explained it would be a rescue class for everything you can think of disaster wise this had the class pumped it was the essence of hero training! Aizawa offered them to use their costumes and informed them that it would take place off campus and they would ride a bus to get there.

Once outside the students started talking about the costumes when Ashido came up and smacked Izuku's back "This is exciting! Who do you think the last hero will be?!" Izuku smiled nervously he could only guess who it could be "I'm not entirely sure...Maybe 13 or Backdraft maybe even Best Jeanist you can never tell cause every hero is a rescue hero."

Ochako walks up to the with Lida and Kirishima in tow "I really hope its 13! He's my favourite rescue hero and my inspiration!" None of them were too surprised at that.

after the conversation Lida tried to organize them onto the bus but ultimately failed once on the bus they started discussing quirks and who was most suited to be a hero. Tsuyu addresses Midoriya "Midoriya you have quite the peculiar quirk don't you? With it's versatility and flashiness its kind of smiliar to All might's."

Izuku gets a bit jittery "You think so? I dunno." Kirishima chimes in "You have a great quirk it's alot more flashy then mine."

Izuku smiles at him "I still think yours is incredible it could definitely pass as a pros!"

Kirishima smiles "You have to think about popularity too. If flashy and strong decide it it's definitely Bakugo and Todoroki!"

Asui decides to chime in "Bakugo is always mad so he doesnt seem like he would be popular." this of course sets him off and Denki decides to throw gas on the fire "It's amazing everyone already knows his personality is crap steeped in sewage."

Seeing Katsuki being teased blows Izuku's mind and sets him on a nervous spiral of self destruction. Aizawa decides to cut them off there "we're here. stop messing around." everyone acknowledges and shuts up.

Once off the bus they hear a voice "It's nice to see you all here" they look over to see the space hero 13 and Uraraka takes a turn to nerd out before 13 beckons them inside.

Inside 13 introduced his creation "A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm et cetera. It is a training ground I made with different types of accidents and disasters. It's called the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. Or U.S.J. for short." all the students could think is 'U.S.J.? Universal Studios Japan...'

Aizawa walked up to 13 and asked where All might was 13 tells him he did too much hero work on his morning commute and ran out of time holding up three fingers and Izuku's eyes widened seeing that knowing what it meant. Ashido noticed this and asked what was wrong before Izuku shook his head saying he was fine.

13 started to speak "Let's see before we begin let me say one thing...er...or two or three...or four...five...six...seven" the students looked on in shock with a simultaneous thought 'It's increasing...!'

With that 13 started his speech "Everyone I'm sure you are aware of my quirk Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it to dust." To which Izuku replied "You've been able to use that quirk to save people from all kinds of disasters right?" Ochako agreed enthusiastically.

13 replied to his statement "Yes but is a power that can kill easily. Some of you also have quirks like that right? In a superhuman society personal quirks have been certified and stringently regulated so that doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. However please do not forget that there are many quirks that can kill easily with one wrong step. With Aizawa's physical fitness test you found out the possibility of your own hidden powers and with All might's person-to-person combat training I think you experienced the danger of using those powers against others. This class is a fresh start. You shall learn how to use your quirks to save people's lives. You do not have powers so you can harm others. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers so you can help others. That is all thank you for listening. everyone applauded the hero and Aizawa decided to step in.

"Alright then First--" Aizawa gets cut off as a surge of electricity travles through the lights. a black hole of mist slowly starts growing in the center by the fountain before blowing up in size and a sickly coloured hand reaches out of it pulling it open revealing a man with blue hair red eyes and what looks like a hand on his face.

Aizawa shouts out "Gather together don't move! 13 protect the students!

 **Next chapter Imma focus on another side of things sorry but the U.S.J. is on hold.**


	6. A surprise call from an old friend

Disclaimer: I own the plot nothing more

Speaking stuffs""

Mind stuffs''

 _phone stuffs_

It was a miracle nobody was greviously injured due to principal Nedzu's lousy accuracy in searching for a special object as for Toshinori Yagi his lifespan had been reduced significantly by close calls of random items be it books or tools or a red gauntlet that looked like it was made of dragon scales with a green gem in the middle of the back of the hand but thats not important.

"Ah Ha! I found it!" Nedzu looked to see a sheet white All might with a spirit coming out of his mouth. You may be wondering 'why is he not dodging in his hero form?' he is out of time using it all up on his morning commute to work.

Nedzu was waving around a medium sized hand mirror with an ornate Orichalcum handle and back and a silvery mirror finish on the front that looked brand new. Once recovered All might nodded "So it's true he is the next wielder? what about the other what is it 4 new ones? I want to say they were...Sora...Riku..Kairi and...hmmmm Lea...?" Nedzu simply nodded without word and beckoned All might to follow him to his office and off they went the aforementioned teens could be heard sneezing if you really listened hard enough.

Once in the office the door was locked and Nedzu started making tea so All might piped up "Isn't the current...uh predicament a little more important then making tea?" Nedzu just looked at him then back to making the tea and shook his head clicking his tongue before finishing up he then held up the mirror and spoke the name "Yensid" the mirror started to faintly glow for a couple seconds then a grumpy face appeared with bushy eye brows and a very long grey beard though his most prominent feature might be the foot and a half tall blue pointed hat with stars and a moon on it.

Nedzu said the words "The next wielder has appeared." The face grimaced and nodded before speaking in a deep voice "I thought as much that would be the only reason for you to contact me I guess it was only a matter of time. Who passed on the title?"

The mouse, bear humanoid principal just shrugged "I don't know the boy told All might it happened in a dream and just appeared in real life one day." the face of the older man scowled even more before entering thought for a couple minutes.

"This is not good Nedzu this means something happened to one of the missing three and they needed to take refuge in his heart. Given they chose to come here means that they sensed darkness stirring in your world. I will send my keyblade master and his trainee to help you at once."

Nedzu thanked the man and inquired "All might is here as well. Would you like to talk to him?" the man shook his head "No that is alright give him my greetings I must prepare them to leave right away." the image cut out and the older man in blue sighed rubbing his eyebrows "Riku! Come and bring your apprentice with!"

A tall boy with silvery white hair and piercing blue eyes came through the door. "Yes master Yensid?" the boy stood with his legs together and hands at his sides an eye brow cocked.

"First where is your apprentice?" The boy lets out a breath and apologizes "They are finishing Their training for the day. You called in the middle of it I figured it would be better to tell them after they are done.

Yensid nodded thoughtfully "Go get them they, It's time for some field training head to the word of superheroes make sure not to confuse it with Star city or Queens New York. you will want to go to Takoba beach I will arrange for someone to pick you up and explain the situation now go time is of the essence!" With that the boy left grabbed the trainee and they started heading to the world of super heroes variation 2.14.8.1

Yensid sribbled down something quickly on a piece of parchment before stamping it with his seal rolling it up gently and tying a white, blue and gold ribbon on it. He set fire to the parchment but instead of going up in smoke it was and blue mist with golden sparkles.

At that moment a rolled up sheet of parchment fell on the lap of none other than Gran Torino this caused the masked crusader looked at it in shock knowing the ribbon he opened it being careful to leave the ribbon inact the letter read as such "Dear Gran Torino I have sent two Keyblade Wielders to your world I need you to go to Takoba beach and pick them up and then escort them to UA there has been a situation and everyone else is busy with something I did not want to drag you into this however it seems I had no choice

Sincerely your old friend Yensid P.S. Call me at some point I know Nedzu has a magic mirror to do so."

With this Gran Torino shook his head and got up knowing what kind of trouble he was getting into. Once up and moving he grabbed his wallet and left for the train station. He did not know what he was going to be pulled into when escorting the two to UA or that the U.S.J. would become a pain in his rear real soon.

 **This chapter was shorter I realize this I also know I was gona for awhile I really wasn't feeling well I happen to enjoy writing this so I will try to put out several more chapters A.S.A.P. If you have a question about the story or something you want me to see about a review I will try my hardest to get back to you on it.**


	7. A battle of wills

fewDisclaimer: I feel we get it at this point so I guess I don't need to keep doing this...? plot is mine nothing else

Speaking stuffs""

Mind stuffs''

 _Phone stuffs_

Aizawa Shota looked to see the mist appear behind them and Tenya Lida making a break for the doors he simply nodded to himself before turning back to the main square with a giant black creature that had wild unruly black hair, a heart shaped hole in his chest, black ragged wings and beady yellow eyes. the real kicker was the horde of black and yellow that was everywhere to see the ground was no longer visible.

Aizawa turned around after hearing a gasp he turned to see Izuku with his keyblade out and his eyes wide before a determined look took over his face and his body lowered getting ready to fight. About to scold Izuku he hears explosions and looks around to see Bakugo and Kirishima trying to fight the mist but what really strikes him as odd is that the mist is dodging.

Lida gets out the door and runs as fast as he can to UA campus and the mist disappears and reappers next to the man with the blue hair "One of the students escaped he is probably going to get reinforcements." with that the blue haired man went into an itching fit muttering creepily before turning to the living warp gate "If you werent our teleportation station I'd kill you now! however seeing as how it will take some time for the heroes to get here lets kill some kids. They have the possibility to make our lives very difficult if they live to become full fledged heroes!"

back with Aizawa Izuku was still stunned and Ashido went to see what did this to him yielding the same result before Izuku snapped out of it he cast a defensive barrier around the group before attempting to go into valour form something didn't feel the same though this time it was a literal opposite one might say while the chant was the same the effects were on the opposite side of the spectrum.

Izuku's clothes turned a royal blue with blue flames of different hues where the normal fluer de lis would be and this time he only had one blade the same as normal he also floated just a few inches off the ground letting him "skate" around making mobility boosted. Izuku looked himself over with a suprised nod before focusing on the enemy infront of him.

The boy took off as fast as he could he went to attack only to see instead when he swung magic projectiles would fly out with this he thought for a second before deciding that this was a magic form and naming it wisdom form because those who use magic are generally regarded as wise or at least in his book.

He sped towards the middle of the park sniping the small heartless all around he stopped at the middle and let off a triple shot of thundaga each more powerful then the last. He took a quick look around noticing the mist was gone he looked over to the barrier to see it completely black and then suddenly empty he could only assume they were warped into the different areas seeing as the blue haired man wouldn't let heroes in the making get away he decided to continue fighting making his way towards the behemoth among them.

Aizawa looked around confused as he and 13 were left behind along with the crazy haired boy in the center fighting his heart out. 13 and Aizawa looked at eachother and nodded the space hero would go find the students and help them the underground fighter would aid the student in the middle with the horde of monsters as best as he could.

Todorki looked around noticing no one around he assumed that the idea is to pick the teen off by seperating them. he then notices a group of figures behind one of the mud consumed buildings he uses his ice to slide down towards them finding himself face to face with a bunch of nobody villains. The half and half bastard decides to freeze them instantly and pry for answers this causes the villains to say something to the effect of him being villain like after his remark of giving them severe frostbite or something but in the end he got the answers he wanted and headed to the center.

Bakugo searched to see where he was and who was around. The answers to those questions? He was in the ruins zone and he was surrounded by villains with hair for brains on his butt next to him and he grins a savage grin finally being able to fight some villains unfortunately for him and the villains he and eijirou are a little too powerful and take them out with little to no issue. Kirishima wants to go find and help the rest of their class. Bakugo responds in kind saying he is gonna kill the mist and trap the villains in that oh so Katsuki way of his and then promptly heads to the center of the U.S.J.

Izuku has been fighting non stop for about fifteen minutes maybe twenty he not quite sure anymore all he knows is he is running low on mana and could really use a top up. He has been using his new form the best he could skating around shooting and using magic. He also found that he can do long distance dashes that cover over gaps and holes. He could not however use One For All this form was completely magic no brute force allowed but thats fine with him.

Most of the minor heartless are gone when Bakugo and todoroki get there which shocks the blonde bomber but todoroki is confused as he cant see the creatures of darkness. An Idea strikes Izuku like a lightning bolt he dashes over to Bakugo and looks him dead in the eyes "Grab my keyblade and blast it!" Katsuki looks at him like he's crazy.

"Kacchan I'm low on mana I need to figure out a way to replenish it other then waiting so please try it!" This foul mouthed teen did as his name implies letting some loose words fly but decides to try it because he can focus on the mist if Izuku is distracting everything else so he does what he is asked he grabs the neck of the blade and blasts it repeated for about twenty seconds and Izuku feels a violent burst of overpowering mana course through him and it feels incredible whats more is he feels confident like he could beat anyone in his way!

To say he felt incredible was an understatement and whats more is even Kacchan could tell the difference although that maybe because was no longer in his magic boosting form but instead the bottom half of his outfit was black and the top half was a deep grenade shell green, with an orange X over the chest, and the collar turned into metal with three holes in the front of it his gloves looked the same as Bakugou's gauntlets to be honest they were completely stunned and thats without factoring in the keyblade changed colours to match the bomber's colour scheme.

Both Todoroki and Bakugo were Jaws dropped and eyes wide as dinner plates Izuku was no better before realizing there was an enemy to fight and so he did he ran out to the hulking monstrosity and got to work he swung at the hands and upon impact an explosion errupted from the blade causing the giant to groan and grab its hand in shock.

The blue haired spaz looked on and let loose some curses he was told there were none of " _them"_ and that _"they"_ had been _"Wiped out"_ after _"the war"_ to Izuku all but a few phrases were able to be perceived and those that he could understand were frightening but unfortunately he had no time for this as he was trying to take out this threat before it took him and his friends out Izuku jumped on it's arks and ran up them throwing his keyblade in the air and pulling a pin on his gauntlet he felt a huge drain of mana and then an explosion equal to Katsuki's everlasting rage erupted around him and the 'Darkside' from his dreams.

Izuku looked puzzled where did that name come from? he wasn't sure but it was worrying that it hadn't gone down from that attack though it was looking like it had an affect. Izuku brought back the keyblade and realized he no longer had the help of Bakugo Katsuki or more correctly his quirk and suddenly he wasn't sure he could beat this enemy but he had to try or his classmate would be in danger!

Aizawa looked over to see Izuku staring at the darkside and let out a sigh as a fist came for him not only did Crazy bring heartless he brought villains too and unfortunately he could only do something about the latter and so he did he kept the villains off of Izuku so he could fight Todoroki helped his teacher out and Bakugo tried to kill the walking mist however his efforts were fruitless for the moment.

They all look to find the source of the words "IT'S FINE NOW! WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!" and Izuku's head snapped to the entrance there it only one person he knows who says that and that would be "All might!" the boy shouted and relief and excitement sure he was All might's protegé but he was also a fanboy of the highest caliber.

The blonde haired hero smiled and wide heroic smile and jumped down to the middle of the U.S.J. "I come to help teach my students and here I find villains have infiltrated this sacred learning place and tried to kill them? I'm afraid I can't let happen!" the symbol of peace rushed foreward and punched the hulking mass of shadows in the stomach grabbing it's neck under his arm he repeatedly punched it over and over till it grabbed his waist and lifted him up and and fell on it's back getting out of his grip it got up stepped on his chest and kicked him in the left side repeatedly.

Izuku let out a yelp and ran to help All might. Kicking off the ground leaving a 4 inch indentation of his foot he jumped up and channled One For All into his legs kicking off the behemoth sending it stumbling back he turned around and punched with One For All sending him flying towards the monster he put as much power as he could muster into his good arm and swung the keyblade bringing it down ontop of it's head making it take a knee and grab its head. Izuku landed and then it hit him his legs were fine a little twitch but nothing more! He wasn't sure why but he saw All might get up and grin thanking the teen for his help dashed to take it head on.

Closing the gap between them he struck the monster in the chest counting in his head 'One!' he brought his hands down on its head 'Two! he brought them back up bashing into it's chin 'Three!' he pulled his hands back and started a combo flurry of punches 'Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!'

The others could just watch in awe as this went on for All might it seemed like a couple minutes but everyone saw this happen in seconds. Izuku gasped as the combo racked up realizing his potential and the sheer power of his idol even with his injury.

All might was panting but he kept going Left! Right! Right! Left! Left! Uppercut! Jab! all while counting in his head '102! 103! 104! 105! 106! 107! 108!' to All might it lasted forever but all those surrounding him it was a single instant of raw power polished to art form of technique and control of well full of carefully cultivated and cared for strength built over generations of heroes that cared for those around them with the need to protect those who couldnt do so themselves this was the pinnacle of All might the number one hero and symbol peace ally to good nightmare to evil and Izuku was proud that one day he would one day be as good as All might never better because he was All might no one could be better then him.

Izuku looked on wishing he could help somehow since the number one hero was pushing himself past his limits shattering them like glass and the moment hit like a train All might looked at him and Izuku pushed off with One For All he and all might nodded and spout out in a heroic manner "You have probably heard these words before but we will give you a new meaning! Plus Ultra!!" Izuku dropped his blade and then The two charged their fists with all the power they could muster then side by side the two let out a monsterous punch that sent the monster flying past the speed of sound causing a boom that startled everyone in the room.

"What the fuck was that?! That was Insane!! Midoriya just tag teamed that monstrosity with All might!! Not to mention they sent it off at the speed of sound who knows where it landed?!" Kirishima absolutely lost it as well as the rest of the class but they were up with 13 and now Aizawa and Izuku had an Issue of an arm broken and one leg broken and he was out of juice to use cure so he just sat on the ground carefully with his keyblade gone his mush sleeping on the bus for safety.

Crazy was losing it and whats more Bakugo managed to pin down kurogiri which he was quite proud about. however Shigaraki wasn't having it he was pissed he lost his warrior was downed and he was out of revives his warp gate had been taken over and to make it worse All might was pretty much fine so all in all a bad day so what did he do he rushed bakugo to get his warp gate and leave however todoroki had other plans namely trying to freeze crazy like an ash covered hand flavoured popsicle unfortunately crazy's quirk rendered this plan useless.

Todorki was about to be crumbled when a weapon of similar design to Izuku's bludgeoned him in the head causing him to stumble back and surprise Katsuki giving the mist man an opportunity to go free. The mist man swallowed bat shit up while he was monologing and everyone let out a deep sigh the day was saved by an unknown hero with a suspicious looking weapon of red shaped like a key

 **A/N**

 **Sorry I was gone so very long I was struggling writing and lots of real life stuff including catching up on assignments so I was struggling to write PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave reviews on what you want to see it motivates me to write and its fun for me to read also leave guesses as to who saved them and who the apprentice was please review and enjoy forgive my writing or lack thereof**


	8. New friends and a pleasant surprise

Everyone looked in the direction of the blade to see two teens, one straight faced, the other with a charasmatic grin. Izuku's eyes widened when the one with the cheshire grin held out a blade ever so familiar in a similar shape as his own.

The two came down to find the students gathering. One in particular caught his interest, a green haired boy with both arms broken and a familiar light that caused a grin to split his face and the other to cock an eybrow.

The class looked on in shock as the blade that saved their icy-hot friend vanish. The boy with the grin had red hair and teal eyes looked at the emerald protagonist and smiled "The names Lea got it memorized?" as he said that he pointed to his temple with a smirk, he then looked over to the boy with silver hair and piercing light blue eyes to make a request "Can you patch these guys up? I'm gonna make sure there are no stragglers." The other teen nodded and summoned a red and blue blade with an the same colour as his on it and wings for a guard one like a dragon's the other of an angel's.

The boy raised his blade into the air and chanted "Heal", bell like pink and yellow flowers blossomed above the entire group as they started to heal at an alarming rate. for them at the very least.

The remaining teen lowered his arm and looked at all the students to see the spell was effective before giving a small wave and a smile and introducing himself. "Hey my name is Riku its a pleasure to meet you all." Everyone stared at him for a good amount of time before Kyoka's head blew out steam and turned full on Izuku red, this action was followed by hagakure (not that anyone could tell) Momo and surprisingly Izuku before he stuttered out something along the lines of "Nice to meet you! Why does that" he pointed to the weapon "resemble mine...?" At that everyone looked at him like they saw a ghost and he sighed.

"That's because... It's the same...type? I guess it's not easy to put into words." At that word the pros busted in to see no one but the class, All might, The teachers and the mysterious silver haired teen.

The red haired boy now known as Lea made his way back to the group dragging behind him a purple midget with oddly spherical hair. However that was not his most prominent feature, at the moment that title belonged to the red as a tomato hand print on his face.

Why did he have that mark? How was he the only one who was warped? Well during the commotion he clamped onto Momo's posterior and thusly Katsuki punished the "Evildoer" with an explosive strike of his palm knocking the gremlin out of the barrier and into the mist.

Lea got back to the fountain to see everyone getting up and starting to head out the only exception being All might who was standing in his buff form waiting for everyone to leave.

So they did after he told them he was staying to asses damages and keep an eye out for the police who would be arriving soon. All might also told them the boys in blue would come by to take their statement a little while later.

With that they left with two mysterious teens in tow so they could talk to the green haired nervous wreck.

Once back at U.A. recovery girl gave them all an inspection to find out they were mostly fine other them some cuts scrapes and bruises. She then looked over at the two teens and raised an eyebrow as she felt something she hadn't in a long time and said a single word "Yensid...?" Riku shook his head "I'm Afraid not, that would be our master."

The elderly woman smiled and nodded glad her long time friend was alive and well. The two teens looked at eachother and nodded "Ma'am" the stoic one called out "May we borrow the green haired boy for a moment...?"

She thought for a second before responding "That's up to Midoriya as he has no real reason to stay." Riku nodded and looked to the boy "Excuse me Midoriya may we talk to you? We have some information you'd probably like to hear."

The youngest of those three thought for a second before deciding to give them the benefit of the doubt and nodded getting up and walking towards them.

The rest of the class looked hesitant but they knew it wasn't their choice. The three stepped out of recover girl's workspace and took a few steps away and the Lea spoke up.

"So whats a good way to start this...? hmm...Ah!" this caused the younger blue clad boy to jump. Lea summoned his keyblade and nudged Riku to do the same and he did so.

The youngest looked at them and took a step forward looking closely at their variations of his "Quirk" with a confused look on his face. This time it was the master who spoke "We are here to find you...The newest Keyblade bearer. My name is Riku if you missed it earlier and I am what you would call a Keyblade master. The one grinning like an idiot next to me is my apprentice I guess? But it would be more appropriate to call me his trainer."

Lea gave a playful smirk "The name's Lea got it memorized?" Izuku nodded "I heard at the U.S.J. Can I ask why you say that?" while he wasn't full on stuttering there was a shake to his voice.

Lea gave him a grin and put a hand on his shoulder "I may not live forever, However if people remember I can live on in their memories." Izuku looked at him in awe 'He's So Cool!'

Riku rolled his eyes at his apprentice 'He's picked up another stray.' "Anyways we wanted to tell you to keep an eye out for shadowey creatures, they are dangerous and will destroy your world."

Izuku froze and slowly turned to Riku "Remember the guy Lea bludgeoned?" They nodded slowly "He had an army of them along with a...Darkside?" Their eyes widened and they yelled in sync "WE WILL BE BACK!" With that they took off.

He walked back to the door confused awestruck and worried. "That was something." he opened the door lo and behold Mina, Ochako, The floating clothes he assumed to be hagakure, Mineta and to his surprise All might fell down when he opened the door.

"Get off! You're crushing us! I'm Dying!" the various students remarked as their life flashed before their eyes crushed under the weight of All might. The boy sweat dropped, promptly turned on his heel and left to the boys locker room where he encountered Bakugo.

Said bomber turned around with his usual scowl. "Deku What the fuck was that? Why did you lool like me and use my explosives?!"

He kinda froze up with a tnoughtful expression, that was a good point. Why did that happen?

"Oi! Snap the fuck outta it shitty Deku!" This caused the boy to jump and summon his keyblade. It appears as though it comes at will or in times of fright and the likewise.

The wielder shut his eyes with his arms guarding him "I don't know kacchan! It just happened I'm still trying to figure out my powers!" Katsuki let out a sigh and ruffled his own hair with a growl "Fuck! from now on you can't use my fucking power unless I fucking give it to you Deku! Got it?!"

The boy nodded at what one would think break neck speed. The small mush flew out of his hair towards "Kacchan" and he caught it with a rarely see gentleness.

The boy scowled harder if that was possible. "Becareful you fucking idiot! You could have hurt this little shit!" The mush "smiled" and hugged the bombers warm hand causimg an involuntary miniscule blush on his face.

"F-fuck" 'So fucking cute!' He looked to Izuku and back to the mush before putting the mushroom in his hair and leaving the changing room with a grin.

Izuku froze with a blank expression before he cried out in confusion. "WHAT THE FUCK?" this caused those in the vicinity to rush to him those people were Eijirou, Mina who left after Izuku had Denki and Kyoka to smack the door in a panic.

Izuku walked out a blank look in his eyes head tilted smoke pouring out his mouth. This caused a panic among them, and so Eijirou did what any idiot would do hardened himself and slapped Izuku back to functionality.

"KACCHAN STOLE MY FUCKING MUSHROOM!" this caused everyone to jump not only had Izuku swore but Katsuki stole his shroom. Mina was the first to react she clenched her fist a fire burning in her eyes a scowl on her face, It was official she was out for blood.

After diffusing the situation Izuku headed home Stopping by the Bakugo's house first. He knocked three times on the door for Mitsuki to come answer. Her smile turned to a scowl she looked behind her "YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?" Katsuki poked his hear around the corner a mushroom sticking out of his hair "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUISNESS YOU OLD HAG" the woman fucking lost it at the mushroom on top of his head she laughed till her sides hurt and he just stared as she did the boys were both confused.

"Kacchan can I have him back please?! He does these things that only I can help with!" Katsuki was confused and stared at him. "Like that fucking shiver thing?" Izuku nodded "You don't have to fucking worry I took care of that shit! CLOSE THE DOOR YOU OLD HAG!"

Mitsuki's head shot towards Bakugo so fast Izuku thought she gave herself wiplash "YOU FUCKING BRAT YOU STOLE WHATEVER THAT THING IS GIVE IT BACK TO HIM!"

Katsuki scowled before his head disappeared and door could be heard locking "YOU BRAT DON'T YOU FUCKING LOCK DOORS IN MY HOUSE!" She turned back to Izuku a polite smile on her face "I'm sorry Izuku please wait inside I will go get it." Izuku stepped inside and slipped his shoes off afterwards a thought came to mind 'The ability to see these chains within a certain proximity if I have a deep enough connection to them?' not noticing the yelling match and explosions going on while he was lost in thought a hand placed itself on Izuku's shoulder.

He looked up starlter to see masaru with a grin on his face "It's been awhile Izuku It's nice to see you're doing well, If only under better circumstances." The boy agreed when they heard two sets of footsteps come down stairs Mitsuki and Katsuki looked rough both of them had soot marks on their face clothes ripped and torn causing Izuku to turn red as a tomato. Mrs.Bakugo was wearing a now torn yellow long sleeve shirt torn diagonally down from the bottom of her arm to the middle of her stomach showing off her midriff and the bottom of her grenade green bra with orange lace.

All Izuki could think was 'I guess like mother like son.'

The short tempered bomber looked to see Izuku bashfully looking away as he pointed to Mitsuki. This set Katsuki off he was about to go after Izuku when a fist drove itself into his scalp and he dropped.

"Don't get pissed at him! It's your fault I look like this! At least he has the courtesy to look away! You don't even have any!" Mitsuki walked up and bent down holding out her hand and the mush jumped onto Izuku's hair and fell asleep.

Izuku abashedly gave his thanks, promised to visit and left to his house which was a short walk from the bakugo's.

Once he stepped in the door he called out to his mom who told him she was in the kitchen finishing dinner. He slipped his shoes off and walked into the kitchen it was pork cutlets for dinner and apparently his mom hadn't yet seen the news. He greeted her once more and put his backpack in his room before coming back out and sitting down at the table to eat dinner.

Forgetting the mush in his hair, the little creature got up and stretched causing his mom to drop her utensils and stare. Izuku looked at her before it hit him like a brick...he didn't leave the mushroom in his room.

He took the mushroom off of his head and set it down. He put his hands up to attempt to calm her down, once she was he explained how it was his "pet" kind of but he didn't feel comfortable calling it as such. she relaxed and asked if it needed to eat he told her "no it only eats based on element quirks like fire and whatnot."

"How have you fed it this entire time then?" at this Izuku froze! he completely forgot to tell his mom of his discovery. "M-m-mom don't f-freak out p-p-please!" Izuku stood up and held his hand out a flash of white appeared and a gust of wind swirled around him in his hand was now the keyblade and his mother's mouth dropped and she promptly fainted her son had a quirk that defied quirk logic at least whatever logic could be applied to them.

Izuku moved her to her bed cleaned from dinner and went to sleep.

Katsuki was grumbling and pouting he wanted a mush now. He need a mush now! so he went on a jog to clear his mind and apprently wishing works because as he was jogging he kicked something small blue yellow and orange and when he looked down it was bouncy so he picked it up and grinned.

it was just before class starts and the door slammed open and in strode Katsuki with an arrogant smirk on his face with his palm out and mini explosives going off bouncing a small blue blur up and down. The blonde bomber sat down at his desk continuing the explosions till Aizawa came in.

The man took the podium and tried to ignore Katsuki till he decided to make the explosions louder. The erasure hero had enough he had a particularly bad sleep and used his quirk turning off the explosions causing the blue blur to fall and bounce off the nukes hand and off the desk to th floor.

The entire class got up to see what it was Kacchan was messing with and to their surprise nothing was there Izuku, Mina and Aizwa however saw a blue mushroom with a yellow cap and orange stars.

"Oh...My...God! Izuku! It's another one! They can be...BEST FRIENDS!" Izuku rubbed the back of his head "Mina Kacchan probably doesn't want to let his near mine...It might catch my "Useless-ness" but I am shocked that there are more kinds out there."

Mina pulled him close with fire in her eyes "THEY WILL BE BEST FRIENDS!" she as gently as she could grabbed the white mush off of the nervous boy's head and placed it on the ground next to the blue one.

They stared at eachother for a couple seconds before going to poke eachother then hug followed by a fist bump and throwing their hands in the air. Mina lost it laughing and giggling the two boys also had a small laugh at this and put them on Katsuki's desk and they started class.


	9. A discovery and some studying

**A/N: PM names for our mushroom friends and the names I like most will stick and if you have any ideas for the other mushroom breeds who to give them to.**

Talking Stuffs""

Mind Stuffs''

 _Phone Stuffs_

Needless to say, it was a shock when Katsuki turned up with a bouncy blue mushroom it had Izuku and Mina shocked while Aizawa cocked an eyebrow and sighed. "Get in your seats. The bell has already rung." with that, the boys scooped up their respective mushrooms and took their seats and the day went on.

Once lunchtime hit the class was once again abuzz. "Did you guys catch the new episode of food wars last night?" Satou gave a big grin. Krishna was the first to respond "Yeah! It was awesome how soma used those snacks as breading for deep fried fish!"

The class was clamoring about heading down to enjoy another meal from Lunch Rush the cooking hero. All except one who lacked her normal energy. She was upset because they had just gotten back a quiz in math and she failed with a solid ten out of thirty-five.

This caught the attention of two people a red-haired man among men and a nervous emerald haired nerd with a heart of gold. Thusly both stayed behind to check up on her she was worried she was in seventeenth of twenty in class ranking only above Kaminari, Mineta, and Sero.

What bothered her most was that she was so close in rank to the purple haired, grape haired terrorist who was the enemy of all women.

Now Mina was depressed and since midterms were coming up after a very special event she was worried she would fail and be expelled by Eraserhead. So she looked up at Izuku puppy dog eyes a go and with all the emotion she could muster.

"Izukuuuu help me I'm gonna fail and my chances at being a pro-hero Erased!" That gave the aforementioned teen a worried look before a calming expression washed over his face and a sheepish smile that set the Alien Queen's heart aflutter followed.

"Well if you don't mind my help I could help you learn and study." This caused her expression to turn around and a spring to be put in her step and made her do something neither of the boys expected she jumped from her seat and gave him a flying hug.

The red-haired boy looked almost jealous although he hid it well with a laugh and an almost perfect fake smile. There was going to be a fight over the peppy pink skinned queen that stole their hearts.

Eijirou decided he would win her heart long ago and now a new challenger approaches and he had already stolen her first kiss. After the "rabbit-hero trainee" Recovered and Pinky was done showing her gratitude the three went to lunch to have the hero's special white rice.

After lunch, Aizawa Shouta took the podium in front of the class. "Listen up I have important news. In one week we will be holding the sports festival" this caused the class perv to burst out "We just got through a villain attack wouldn't it be a bad idea to hold it?

The villains could slip and attack again!" the class murmured confused before the pro hero cleared his voice regaining their attention. "That is exactly the reason we need to hold it. To show U.A. is still safe and we are confident that no villain will get in. We will have security beefed up five times over. Besides while I'm not his biggest fan he is the symbol of peace and number one hero so All might will be a deterrent for villains who even attempt to think about breaking in."

The class thought and nodded seeing his reasons as valid he then continued. "So in accordance with this, the school has decided all students will have seven days to train themselves to prepare for the festival. So do your best and don't waste the opportunity and if you need to you can train in T.D.L. with Cementless and Ectoplasm.

The two have already agreed to help those who need it Recovery Girl will also be on call if needed just don't do something stupid." Aizawa gave pointed glares at Midoriya, Bakugo, Kirishima, and Mina. Two are not the brightest the other two just have bad habits.

This got an animalistic snarl out of the ticking time bomb and the other three just looked sheepish. With that, the class was dismissed to a foundational hero studies with All might. The event was quite the surprise it was a class for quirk analysis and strategy formulation with quirk files pulled from the department of records.

To kick off their training and of course Izuku had a blast he got a wind based quirk this person could expel the air in his enhanced lungs out through special holes on his arms, legs, chest, collar bones, head, and neck as well as the tips of his fingers and bottoms of his feet. It was a tough quirk, however, Izuku handled it like a pro.

Dodge shots get in close and remove the air from his lungs with a strike to the solar plexus or a chop to the throat and boxing their ears to remove their concentration and take them out.

If there the villain had a fire quirk he could pressure them into attacking to burn the oxygen levels in the area weakening their flames making it possible to and move in for the capture.

After that, the day was over and Midoriya left with P

Ashido, Kirishima, Iida, and Ochako all walked to the train station before going their separate ways with a wave and a smile. Izuku walked in the door and noticed two pairs of shoes he didn't recognize.

"Mom I'm home!" The boy waited for a response "I'm in the kitchen! Also, two of your friends have come over!" The boy quirked an eyebrow confused as to who could be here. He walked into the kitchen coming face to face with a Cheshire grin and a cool facade accompanied in their respective ordered by red hair with teal eyes and silver hair with turquoise eyes.

"Lea and Riku? What brings you two here? Actually...HOW DID YOU FIND OUR HOUSE?!" The boys looked at each other and Riku nodded. "Nedzu." They said in sync. The green haired boy let out a sigh and his head dropped. 'Of course.'

Midoriya raised his head and gestured to follow him to his room. Once seated comfortably in the All Might shrine Riku opened his mouth to speak "What do you know about the Keyblade?" at this Izuku replied "To be honest not a lot. I know it can manipulate the elements to a degree it can cure most ailments and tend most wounds and that I can change my clothes to fit the fight but sometimes it goes wrong."

The older boys looked on in shock. "It gets cold the world goes dark...but at the same time it's comforting I just close my eyes and my mind numbs I feel my body moving but the movements are quick with the intent to protect me and those I care for." Lea and Riku sat quietly thinking for awhile before looking at each other and nodding. Lea spoke up this time "Can we see your abilities?"

Izuku looked at them and nodded "Not here though I don't want to worry my mom." all three came to a consensus and left to U.A. after consulting All Might and after getting permission. "Mom! I'm heading out!" After the exchange he left.

Once at ground beta all repaired and new they looked to see who had accompanied them. It was Nedzu, All Might and EraserHead as a safety precaution who looked thoroughly unhappy and slightly pissed his small nap had been interrupted by three teens, a rat, and one of his least favourite heroes.

"Well Let's get on with it not all of us have a ton of free time. Aizawa said thoroughly irritated. The green haired boy nodded taking a deep breath and held out his hand pulling the keyblade into existence. The two elder boys looked at each other and nodded before turning back. Things were already interesting.

The younger boy turned to them "What first? Valour or Anti…?" After a few moments of conversing they decide that anti is first. Midoriya nods and takes a deep breath, he lets go of all the negative emotions he held, the sadness, the rage, the frustration all of it gone. He then focuses on the image of that release and he is swallowed up in darkness the instincts taking over and his mind numbing comfortably in his release of negativity.

The mouse man in charge gives a chuckle at the unusual sight and looks on with a sick curiosity. The teens stare as the boy twitches and stands there, hunched over, one hand on the ground, the other one out fingers twitching, seemingly incapable of staying still.

He then moves, the living shadow dashes towards a wall and jumps up flipping midair onto the wall. He pushes up off the wall and spreads his limbs out slightly gliding towards the group at an astounding speed. He stops about 10 feet away and pushes his hands down an orb of what looks to be darkness and magic forms in between his palms, it then grows exponentially, and shrinks as arrows shoot out sporadically and unpredictably consuming the ball.

They look on all with their own questions. The consumed boy then goes to a nearby building, he performs a rapid fire combo, of claws, punches and kicks, taking out a good chunk of its wall. Then a flash of light and he is back to his bouncing, bright, optimistic, self feeling much more relaxed and then an idea hits him like a train and he cries out in joy and frustration. "That's IT! I feel so dumb! Why didn't I think of this before?!"

The others look on in confusion, All might speaks up first "What is it my boy?" The boy looks at him with a grin "You know how my body wasn't adjusting to One For All? And that without the magic of the keyblade I couldn't access its power without injury?" The blonde nods "I watched a rerun of one of my favourite shows last night, The main character and his son had a power, that they were adjusting to after training! What they did was they activated that power for the entire time after till their big fight with the main villain of that season!" The group looked at him in confusion wondering where he was going with that.

"I need to activate One For All throughout my body and keep it maintained at all times to accommodate my body!" They all looked on Aizawa with a shit eating grin 'This kid!' All might looked so proud and so Izuku tried it he stood focusing on five percent of One For All throughout his body, He looked stressed doing so but after about Fifteen minutes, he starts to move around a little bit and after another, he looks a little more relaxed but still focusing and sweating buckets.

They look on at him wrestling with his power the bear in particular in amusement. After about an hour of him practicing what he eventually dubbed full cowling he turns it off and on making sure he doesn't forget the feeling and grins at the group. They then tell him to shower and come back to finish the exhibiting of his power and he does cause boy full cowling is sweaty business because not only does the energy heat him up, they focus to maintain it is ridiculous and straining on both mind and body.

Once showered he returns much less smelly and once again wills his keyblade to his possession and activates full cowling and then focusing on valour form resulting in a much more powerful version being put to use. He swings one of his matching blades causing a windcutter to form slicing the ground and through a building. He performed a combo of slashes leveling said building with ease.

"I feel more powerful in this form now. Maybe it's due to the use of full cowling before" the boy pondered for a few moments before turning around and smiling sheepishly. "Well that's all I got except for a thing I can't use." Riku looked on confused and Midoriya explained about the fight with the darkside and how he borrowed more than just Kac-Bakugo's energy leading to the entire group thinking to hard about it.

They say that it will have to wait and that they will be back when he can. the group disperses and Izuku heads back home all the while in full cowling slowly getting used to it and very gently opening the door to avoid breaking it. He explains vaguely what happened before going to "rest" in his room by that he means practice his strength in F.C.

After about two hours he is called down to eats dinner goes back up turns of O.F.A

Then heads immediately to bed. He has a long day of training tomorrow.

It was early in the morning. He got out of bed charged up F.C. and headed for the shower, after about 20 minutes, got out, dried off and went for breakfast, his mom wasn't awake yet so he made some fruit salad and toast.

After a quick breakfast he went on a long jog. Afterwards he went to the U.A. gym fully equipped with everything he could need, he started with one hundred sit-ups and Push-ups. Afterwards he started on some weight lifting he did two hundred fifty pounds on bench press, one hundred pound curls, and a whopping three hundred seventy-five pounds on leg press.

Finishing his weights for the day he cooled down with a thirty minute jog and a trip to the showers. There he saw Iida and Kirishima they exchanged greetings, a brief conversation and were on their way. He was now home and it was eleven thirty o'clock and he was eating an early lunch so he could get to the library on time.

Once at the library he stood outside waiting nervously for his peer in trouble, after all he would be studying with a cute girl one on one. After about ten minutes said classmate arrived in denim bleach washed shorts and a pink shirt with white, green, and yellow, splatter art. Needless to say Izuku was doing his best fire hydrant impression.

The Alien queen noticed and had a small laugh "Relax dude let's go inside and get started, thanks for the compliment though." Midoriya nodded meekly and opened the door for her and they made their way to an empty table.

Once situated they got started on what to cover "Well my worst subjects are math and physics." the boy nodded thoughtfully "So numbers stump you. Well let's get started." about ten minutes in Mina got frustrated and decided it was time for a break. "C'mon! Please Izuku! Just a small break!" Izuku reluctantly gave in "five minutes."

Five minutes later they started back up and once again, after fifteen minutes she wanted another break. This time he wouldn't give in, they would never get anywhere at this rate, so he makes a deal "for every FIVE questions you get right you earn five minutes you can save your break time or hold it and use in larger amounts."

Midoriya was proud of himself for thinking of that and Mina hesitantly agreed. Thirty minutes had passed and only two questions were answered and so Izuku decided that for their first session they would start over and cover the basics.

He would keep an eye on here and make her write out notes...or at least try. At the end of the four hour long session they had covered about a third of the covered material and Ashido was tasked with a twenty minute study session of her notes for the next two nights.

After a brain frying hug and plenty of thanks courtesy of energetic girl, she then had an idea "Hey I know! Let's exchange phone numbers so we can plan better and get to know each other!" fumbling and jittering all the while they eventually did so and went their separate ways.

 **A/N: Sorry for the lateness lemme answer some reviews** **Guest: One For All is not on a time limit just the ability to use it without repercussions** **Ultima Owner: That is dependent I would need to figure out who to give them to** **Tell me If you get my reference in a review or PM.** **Please PM suggestions and leave reviews it helps me write and gives me ideas once again sorry for the delay please enjoy**


	10. Sorry to disappoint just a quick AN

I have found out my PMs are broken lets talk on my discord server https/discord.gg/6RGESXm it can also be found on my profile


End file.
